Sebastian Stirling
Name: Sebastian Stirling Class: Spartan Gender: Male Nickname: N.A Date of Birth: August 23rd, 2524 Age: 33 Height In Armour: 6’8 Height: 6’6 Weight In Armour: 440 lbs Weight: 220 lbs Generation: IV Primary Specialization: N.A Preferred Specialization: Engineer UNSC Primary: BR85 Battle Rifle UNSC Secondary: M20 PDW Additional Gear: Type 27 Decoy Package, 1x Satchel Charge, Argus Explosives Detector, Decryption kit, Tacpad. Suit Colors: Silver (Primary), Orange (Secondary), Orange (Visor). Physical Description Sebastian stands at six and a half feet and 220 pounds outside of armor, helping him to stand above most other soldiers in the UNSC. His hair and eyes are both a simple brown, and he keeps himself clean shaven. His build is coltish and solid, appearing taut in general. Lacking any tattoos his only real marking are the burn marks along his right ribs. In armor Sebastian weighs in around 440 pounds, with an additional two inches of height from the armor itself. His EOD armor is a metallic silver, standing out from the simple color only through the orange patterns throughout the armor and his visor. The armor leaves little visual of the bodysuit beneath, mostly being covered by the bulky armor. Personality Sebastian is a caring individual to his fellow soldiers, developing personal bonds and looking out for those he considers friends. Always reserved he is definitely a listener, though is capable of offering his own thoughts and advice when he believes it necessary. He intentionally avoids making enemies, but will be protective of those closest to him regardless the opposition. At times he can feel obligated to help those around him, even if there is no personal connection or need for such in any given situation. In combat Sebastian remains calm, rarely letting impulse take over rational thought. His role shows his nurturing nature, volunteering himself for dangerous issues to save others from going through it. The spartan values sentient life, but doesn’t let his own morals override his mission or orders. He shows a preference for supportive roles, focusing on interfering with enemy combatants and bolstering allies to allow them to outperform their opponents. Biography Sebastian was born into a civil war on the human colony of Andesia, a planet controlled by a mega-corporation and loyal to the UEG. He grew up in one of the major population centers, surrounded by infighting and criminal activity for the first few years of his life. His sister Violet was born three years after him, and his family remained safe until he was nine years old. Unofficially the civil war ended at that time for Andesia, because the rebel and criminal cells came to realize the ever growing threat that was the Covenant. By his tenth birthday he was a normal child, attending school during the peacetime that Andesia enjoyed. He learned of the Covenant and what they were doing, growing up with the threat to his family always looming ahead. Throughout his teens he was average, the only difference between him and others of his age being the few extra inches of height he had on them. The abnormal part of his life was his sister who constantly got herself into trouble. Whenever it happened though Sebastian would come in to defend her, offering her advice that she never took on how to avoid trouble. ' ' Despite him knowing she never took it he still offered his advice, and would still defend and help her out when she got herself mixed up in issues. When he finished schooling he studied engineering, his dedication to helping his sister having spread to others. As he finished his own studies his sister decided to join the UNSC, having been fed up with her situation being stuck on Andesia and wanting to protect her family. Sebastian convinced her to wait, and upon graduating he joined the UNSC with her. He could of joined in as an officer, but chose to stay with his sister instead to do what he had always done. While she became an infantry soldier he became a combat engineer, and with the ongoing war they remained in the same unit. Sebastian grew close to his squadmates, offering them the same nurturing he gave his sister throughout their time together. With the war dragging on and loss after loss slowly adding up Sebastian became torn, he wanted to keep those he cared about safe but wasn’t sure how to proceed with it. There was the inherent danger of remaining soldiers, but it also meant that they were working towards protecting people as he wanted. On the other hand if they left they would be safer as well, which was also what he wanted. Eventually he realized that if they wanted to stop they would have, and so he stayed with the UNSC to do his own part. Throughout the time to the end of the war he would help construct bases, defenses, anything that was needed by him. In combat he would help to deconstruct enemy bases, defenses, and anything else that they put between his unit and them. Sebastian had lost friends throughout the war, but had remained relatively lucky as well. Many of his close friends survived, his sister survived, and even his home planet had made it through the war relatively unscathed as well. With the war at an end though his unit was able to separate and go home. Having some time off he returned with Violet to his family on Andesia, getting time to reunite and relax with the Covenant’s unofficial defeat. It was during this time that he was approached to become a spartan. The offer struck him off guard, but he accepted it regardless. Disappointed that his sister hadn’t received the same treatment he was determined to at least be able to better protect her with the capabilities of a spartan. His augmentations went through without issue, and by the time the war officially ended in 2553 Sebastian was a Spartan